The Music Group
} |original = n/a |title = n/a |aka = See Varieties |type = Emblem Heartless |weapon = Magic |group = Music |element = See Varieties |world = n/a |height = 1' - 5' (varies) |affiliation = Heartless }} The "Music Group" Heartless are a family of Heartless that all appear and act the same, and share a naming pattern. They are small, Magic-type Emblem Heartless dressed like Black Mages. Appearance All the Heartless in the Music Group appear almost identical, except for their color schemes. Each has a smooth, conical body with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest, colored a specific color based on their name and element. The top of their bodies flare outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. They also wear conical hats with jagged brims and thin, curled tips. Like many Heartless, the Music Group have glowing yellow eyes. Their seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes. Naming All of the Heartless in the Music Group share the same naming pattern, with the exception of Spring Metal. The first word of each name is a color corresponding to their element, and the second is a genre of music, seemingly picked at random. Varieties There are many types of Heartless in the Music Group, each with different abilities and color schemes. They are listed and described below. Red Nocturne *Element: Fire *Weakness: Ice, Water *Abilities: Shoot Fire *Color: Bright red bodies, yellow-orange hats Red is the color most often associated with the element Fire. Nocturne is a type of song inspired by or reminiscent of the night. Blue Rhapsody *Element: Ice *Weakness: Fire *Abilities: Shoot Ice *Color: Bright blue bodies, yellow hats Blue is a color often associated with Ice or Water. Rhapsody is an instrumental composition of irregular form, often incorporating improvisation. Their name may be derived from the song "Rhapsody in Blue" by Gershwin. They appear most like the Black Mages. Yellow Opera *Element: Thunder *Weakness: Earth *Abilities: Cast Thunder *Color: Bright yellow bodies, yellow-orange hats Yellow is the color most often associated with the element Thunder/Lightning. Opera is a theatrical work involving music and song. The Yellow Opera's hat can sometimes be seen standing almost straight up, as opposed to curling backwards like most of its family. Green Requiem *Element: Cure *Weakness: Melee *Abilities: Heal fellow Heartless *Color: Bright green bodies, orange hats Green is a color often associated with healing, likely due to natural healing properties of some plants. Requiem is a type of music meant to honor the dead. The Green Requiem absorbs all types of magic, rather than just its own element, and must be defeated by attacking. Black Ballade *Element: Electricity, Mime, Illusion *Weakness: n/a *Abilities: Clone itself, Shock attacker *Color: Black/Dark Gray bodies, dark red and white striped hat A ballade is a one-movement musical piece with lyrical and dramatic narrative qualities. Black Ballades copy themselves into five Black Ballades when approaching an enemy. They will be destroyed only if the real one is attacked. If it is not, the false Black Ballade will send an electrical shock at the attacker. Silver Rock *Element: Light *Weakness: Melee, Reaction Command *Abilities: Rocket Wave, Shock Wave, Teleport Attack, Explosion *Color: White body, mahogany hat Silver is a color often associated with Light. Rock is a type of music featuring electric guitar, bass, drums, and singing. Silver Rocks are one of the few Heartless who contradicts their basic nature and uses Light-based attacks. They tend to attack simply by using their bodies, though their elemental attack consists of them becoming an orb of light and hovering near an enemy before exploding. Using their reaction command Shift Shot, they can be flung toward enemies while in this form and explode near them instead. Emerald Blues *Element: Wind *Weakness: Melee, Fire *Abilities: Aero, Tornado *Color: Swirling pattern of pale aquamarine and white, yellow-green hat Emerald is a specific kind of Green, a color often associated with the Wind element. Blues is a type of melancholy music focusing mainly on vocals. Emerald Blues use their wind magic primarily to create a barrier of wind around themselves, making it so they cannot be reached. With this on, they often ram into enemies, sending them flying. The Emerald Serenade shares part of its name with the Emerald Blues, the only two of the family that share part of their name. The Emerald Blues is the only one of the Music Group that can be found in Space Paranoids. Here, it is dark gray with pulsating yellow-green swirls on its body (similar to the circuit lines found on hacker or virus programs), and green circuitry lines now adorn its dark gray hat. Its head is also dark green rather than the usual black. Crimson Jazz *Element: Fire *Weakness: Ice, Water *Abilities: Kick, Shockwave, Mines *Color: Bright red bodies, with a swirling fire-like pattern of yellow at the bottom, red-orange hats Crimson is a specific kind of Red, the color most often associated with the Fire element. Jazz is a type of music focusing mainly on brass instruments, often accompanied by snare drums and deep strings. Crimson Jazzes are the largest of their family, reaching around 5' long or more, and are likely the most dangerous. Rather than shooting fire, they create fireballs around their target that explode, and can follow their target even after their demise. Spring Metal *Element: Wind *Weakness: Melee, Fire *Abilities: Tornado *Color: Swirling cyan and white pattern on their bodies, white-cyan-blue gradient hat Spring Metals are the only member of their family that do not share the usual naming scheme. The "Spring" in their name may refer to "Spring Green," a type of green close to cyan. Metal is a type of Rock-music with heavy distortion and a much faster pace. Spring Metals are in essence more powerful versions of Emerald Blues. Scarlet Tango *Element: Fire *Weakness: Water, Ice, Wind *Abilities: Fireball *Color: Black bodies with a red band at the bottom and orange band at their collar, orange hat Scarlet is a specific type of Red, the color most often associated with Fire. Tango is a Latin dance that is often accompanied by Flamenco-style music. Scarlet Tangos have little health and only one attack, shooting a bouncing fireball at their target. However, unlike most fire magic, the fire from the Tangos will remain on their target, burning. Gray Caprice *Element: Space *Weakness: Fire, Ice, Wind *Abilities: Space Energy *Color: Dark gray bodies, olive green hats A "caprice" is another word for "capriccio" which is a lively piece composed freely and without adhering to the rules for any specific musical form. They use the rare element "Space," which was used by the Organization XIII member Xigbar. If hit by their Space Energy orbs, they will instantly swap places with their target. Striped Aria *Element: Time *Weakness: Many *Abilities: Time Energy *Color: Dark and Light pink striped bodies, pink and black hats This Heartless is named after its color pattern rather than its primarily color scheme, relating to its two-colored stripes. An Aria is a solo vocal piece with instrumental accompaniment. They use the rare element "Time," which was used by the Organization XIII member Luxord. If hit by their Time Energy orbs, their target is temporarily revered to their lowest skill level. Sapphire Elegy *Element: Confuse *Weakness: Some *Abilities: Teleport, Flip-Foot *Color: Black-Turquoise gradient bodies and hats An Elegy is a song set to a melancholy tone, usually to mourn. Sapphire Elegies are very interesting Heartless. They teleport around to confuse their enemies. When they attack physically, they temporarily swap their target's hand orientation, disorienting and confusing them. Pink Concerto *Element: Poison *Weakness: Fire *Abilities: Poison Cloud, energy ball *Color: Pink bodies, pale green hats A concerto a composition in which one to three instruments stand out in bold relief against the orchestra, or accompaniment, so as to display their qualities or the performers' skill. Pink Concertos emit a cloud of poisonous gas, similar to the Black Fungus' pollen cloud, that can poison anyone nearby and even possibly blind them temporarily. Turquoise March *Element: Water *Weakness: some *Abilities: Pillar of Water *Color: Dark blue and turquoise striped bodies, turquoise and pale blue hats Turquoise is a specific kind of Blue, slightly greenish, that is often associated with the ocean. A march is a piece of music designed or fitted to accompany and guide the movement of troops. Turquoise Marches shoot balls of water at their target, and eventually large pillars of water. If their attacks connect, they drain their target of health and use it to regenerate their own. Emerald Serenade *Element: n/a *Weakness: Ice (Freezing) *Abilities: n/a *Color: Emerald green and white striped bodies, black hats Emerald is a specific kind of Green, a color often associated with the Wind element. A serenade is a piece of music appropriate to the evening, characteristically played outside the house of a woman, to woo her. Emerald Serenades do not attack, but rather move very fast and erratically, making them difficult to even attack, let alone defeat. The Emerald Serenade shares part of its name with the Emerald Blues, the only two of the family that share part of their name. Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Magic